


Our Little Light

by OathkeeperLexi



Series: Our Beautiful Lights [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Day 1 Night In/Out, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, ShuAnn Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OathkeeperLexi/pseuds/OathkeeperLexi
Summary: Ann plans a romantic night in to surprise Ren with something that’ll change their lives forever.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: Our Beautiful Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691095
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	1. Ann's surprise

“I’m pregnant.” 

Those words echoed around Ann’s mind and around the tiled room she spoke aloud in. Seeing those two lines on the small contraption she had firmly in her hand was all the proof she needed to explain her recent sickness. For the past few mornings, Ann had what she now identified as morning sickness. The thought didn’t cross her mind at first, Ann was quite prone to being ill, but for the period this lasted she could sense a change.

Moments of silence filled the bathroom, as she pondered what to do next. Ann immediately thought to tell Ren this news of their impending parenthood. Then thoughts of self doubt and anxiety began to build. 

“Are me and Ren even ready for this? Sure we’ve talked and planned and we’re in such a stable place but… what if he isn’t ready just yet? He’s doing so well at work with Yoshida right now, would he risk the time needed to further himself there to raise a child? The anxiety may have taken a hold, but Ann’s usually determination and cheerfulness creeped back, “No. What are you saying? Of course we can do this, we discussed it so many times and sure it’s not fully planned but I know he and I can make this right.” 

The next question that popped into her was, how should she tell him? And Ann had the day to herself to play this out and surprise her love with this exciting news.

\---

“I’m home, sweetheart.” The sound of Ren’s voice alerted Ann to his arrival.

“Hey honey, did you have a good day?” Ann spoke as she welcomed him home with a kiss

“The usual business. How are you though? You weren’t feeling too good again this morning.” Ren’s smile shifted slightly to worry.

“Oh it’s nothing, I think it’s the same thing i had last time. Remember from that shoot I did back in Kyoto? I think another of the models must’ve passed something onto me.” A smile of reassurance appeared on her face.

“You sure? If not, I don't mind coming with you to the doctors tomorrow. I’m sure Takemi will be fine to see you.”

“Honestly sweetie, you worry too much but I’ll be fine I promise.”

“Okay. Anyways I’m sure you’re hungry so why don’t I whip up dinner?” Ren’s mood perked back up as he began his short walk to the kitchen. 

Ann seated herself again as her mind began to wonder from seeing Ren like he was then. How kind and caring he would be as a father. When their kids ever got hurt, she imagined how he would always be there just like he was for her and the rest of their friends. 

Now her mind began to daydream other scenarios of them with kids whilst her unfocused eyes laid bare on the TV. Thoughts of them putting their child to sleep from a nightmare or they came crawling into their bed one night, the nursery they would build for them. Yusuke and Haru would surely love to decorate and help with that. 

The more thoughts and daydreams she had, the more confident and happy she was feeling and how excited she was to finally tell Ren so they could ponder these thoughts together. 

“Ann…. ANN!” 

Ann jolted upright at the sound of the shout. “ Huh? Y-Yes Ren?”

Ren then laughed. “Daydreaming as usual are we? You’re as bad as I was back in Shujin.

“Ha ha,” Ann droned. “Anyway you were saying?”

Ren could do naught but smile at his wife looking so absent minded. “I was asking you what you had been up to today since you weren’t at work” 

“Oh you know just the usual, catching up on all the shows and such. Pretty boring I’d say.” 

Ann couldn’t help but feel gratefulthat he was facing away from her. Without a doubt, her face was glowing slightly at having to lie about her plans for the day. A tell Ren would have easily picked up on. She just had to hold on a little longer before she could surprise him with the news. 

“Oh the plan,” she thought.  
Then she looked to her husband.  
“Hey I was thinking tonight we could spend the night in and watch a movie? Been a little while since we had a date night with a movie at home huh?”

“By a while, do you mean two days ago?” Ren began chuckling to himself

“Your point is?”

“Nothing,” Ren stopped and strolled over to Ann. “Besides, every night is date night with you,” 

The smug smirk on his face was all too present as a gentle kiss was placed on her forehead  
Ann let out a small exhale at the remark, “Alright smooth talker you make a good point.” her hand latched around his wrist as she began to pull him back to the kitchen. 

“C’mon I’ll come help you finish cooking.”

\---

Their evening dinners worked like clockwork. They would always be happily discussing new clothing Ann had tried out or what she saw that would fit her or her husband. Sometimes they would discuss their work day. If they were tired, they would just huddle up on the couch and flick through the TV whilst they ate. Ann just had to make it through this without accidently blabbing her big surprise. Each moment she was talking to him was when she felt a rush of excitement to finally tell him and see the big look on his face. 

“So after I clean up, is there anything in particular you want to snack on tonight? I’ll run on down to the store before we get comfortable.” Ren spoke as he was collecting their empty plates

“Hmmm, may-”

“Let me guess… Something sweet, something more sweet and to top it off, more sweetness.” Ren cut Ann off with his usual jester side.

Ann rolled her eyes playfully at him. “I wonder how you managed to guess. But yeah, to be honest a lot of chocolate would be good. I don’t know why but hun, I have been wanting to devour some chocolate all day.” Ann’s mouth could already begin to taste the chocolate she was craving. 

“Okay okay, I’ll pop down now and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Ren left his usual see you kiss on her lips before leaving. Ann now had a few moments to go through her plan and get everything ready. 

“Okay right, I remember when that scene happens in the movie. When that plays I’ll suggest something… Will this really work?” 

Last minute doubts had made its presence. 

Ann shook her head, slapping her cheeks for good measure. “Okay no so what, we’ve seen the movie before and but it’s been a while since we’ve seen it. Ann, you got this, yeah this is gonna be awesome.” 

\---

With her blood pumping of adrenaline and excitement, Ann set up their usual movie night or in their case whenever they wanted to snuggle on the couch with their usual blankets and pillows they used. Futaba would always tease them on this and call it their `Lovers Fort` but Ann quite liked that name for it. 

“Okay, I think this is everything.” Ann looked at her little set up she made for them with the heart shaped cushions she finally added. 

“Now, where to hide it... Maybe my pocket? Or should I hide it under one of the pillows?”  
Pondering on where to hide the test was all that was left on the young woman's mind. 

“Screw it, I'll hide it under my pillow. Easy to reach when the time is right.”

The faint sound of keys snapped Ann out of her trance walk to the couch, forcing her speed up the pace. By the time she sat on her usual side was when Ren walked back in, perfect timing she thought. 

“Made yourself comfortable already have we?”

“Oh of course, I had to keep the seats warm and ready for you sweetie.”

“Why thank you milady, but I’m sure cuddling up with you will keep me warm.” 

Ren seated himself next to her with the assortment of sweets she requested.

“One bag full of a mixture of chocolates for Mrs. Amamiya coming right up. I got you all your usual favourites.”

“Awww thanks hun. Anyway, are you ready to watch the movie?”

“I’m guessing you’ve picked a surprise one this time or was it one you really wanna watch again? Not that I mind, of course.”

“It’s one we’ve watched before but it’s been awhile since we’ve seen it. But anyways! Enough talk. Let’s start this baby up!”

Once the movie began playing, the couple assumed their usual position. Ann leaned on him whilst Ren had his arm and leaned his head on hers and completely oblivious to Ann’s secret plan.

\---

More than an hour into the movie and the fated scene that Ann had been desperately waiting for was about to show it’s head. The scene in hand played with the love interest of the main character announcing that they were pregnant. Her time to strike was now.

“Awww that’s so cute right? Imagine, that could be us one day?” Ann spoke, eagerly awaiting his response.

“It could be indeed honey, and if that’s the case I couldn't imagine a better person I would love to be with and have children with. I wouldn’t want anything more than that.” Ren’s smile and his words were all she needed to see and hear. 

“Do you now?” Ann’s hand lay ready to pull out her surprise on him. “Well sweetie, what if i told you that moment might be coming sooner than you think?

Ren blinked. “What do you mean…”

Then realisation dawned on his face, and he grasped Ann’s hands. 

“W-Wait are you?” Ren could barely finish his sentence before Ann pulled out the test. 

His eyes widened to what he saw. He even gaped a little.

“When did you find out?”

“I found out this morning, I thought it was a bit irregular me being ill this time and so here we are. I’ve been dying to tell you all day.” Tears had begun streaming down her face with the biggest smile she thought she ever had.

“Ann this is… this is wonderful.” Ren, also on the verge of tears, pulled his wife into a tight embrace. The two finding comfort together with their new found happiness.


	2. Telling the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after their discovery, the two now must inform their families and friends of the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got semi writers block and also wanted to get my previous fic homecoming out first as it fits well with knowing Ren's family beforehand too! I also started using the JP version of Ann's name as I quite like it more spelt that way.

Two weeks had flown by since their discovery that they were expecting. By now they were well over a month into Anne’s pregnancy, keeping it to themselves in the meanwhile. They wanted to wait a while longer before making it public to their friends. 

“So are you thinking of calling your parents today then?” Ren asked sleepily, staring at the beauty next to him in bed.

“Well... we can at least tell our parents for now. Then do something special for the rest in a month or two?” Anne too was still half asleep as she turned to face her lover.

“Shame that they aren’t in the country to tell them in person huh?”

Anne shrugged. “Yeah but that’s them though, they are always busy jetting off and working… At least they made it to the wedding.”

“Well I'm sure once you tell them, they will more than likely want to visit more. Especially when the little one is born.”

“I hope so. What about your folks? Think we should go visit them?”

“Sounds like you have something in mind?”

“Well we could go up and visit them over the weekend. It’s been a while since we had a get together with them too.”

“I was thinking that too… regardless, let’s get out of bed and go call them.” 

“Ughhh, five more minutes, please, hun.” Anne pleaded latching onto Ren.

Ren chuckled in amusement. “If I give you five minutes that will turn into hours.”

“Ugh fine.” Anne groaned. “Afterwards, I’m coming back to bed whether you like it or not mister.”

“Fine by me, love. Now chop, chop!” Ren began tickling her sides to wake her up faster.

“No fair, you can’t do that. I’ll get you back mister just you wait,” Anne swore as she stomped off at the defeat.

Seating herself in the living room, Anne’s hands were slightly shaky as she scrolled through the contacts list to find her parents’ number. It was simple enough, similar to the time she told them she was getting married. 

“Okay… here I go,” She uttered before pressing the call option.

\---

Ren jolted awake as something soft hit him. 

“Told you I’d get you back and better yet when you fell back asleep,” Anne laughed.

“I closed my eyes for two seconds, I swear.” Ren exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. “How did the call go?”

“Terrible, absolutely terrible…”

“Wait what? What did they say?” Ren looked confused by her words as all she could do was smirk. He narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re pulling my leg aren’t you?”

“Yep, had to get you back one more time to put me in the lead.”

Ren sighed at the mini joke as she crawled back beside him.

“They were super thrilled to hear the news, they asked so many questions like have we decided names or do this and that. But they said they are coming to visit in a few weeks.”

“They are thinking way further ahead than we are.”

“True, I told them we discuss it at times but want to wait till we find out the gender. ”

“Well I’m glad they seem just as excited as we are.”

“Anyway lazy bum, did you see if your sister and mother would be home?”

“Yes ma’am, they’re home for the weekend. Best we get ready and set off soon then.”

“Says the one who fell back asleep without me.” Anne pouted

“Just keeping the bed warm is all. Not like you can sleep in now.” Ren gave off his usual smirk response.

“That’s because you woke me up by tickling me.”

“I can do it again if it makes you move faster..”

“NO PLEASE. I’M MOVING!” Anne shouted, interrupting him mid sentence.

“Too bad, because I’m coming after you either way.” Ren fired back as he jolted out of bed after her.

\---

Arriving back in Ren’s hometown always gave Anne a sense of home whenever they came to visit. Sure she had her home with Ren, but a place like this was what she had missed out on as a kid. Ren’s mother had always made her feel welcomed and part of the family ever since they met each other all those years ago.

As usual, their two hour journey concluded at the familiar sight of Ren’s childhood home. 

“You’re looking a bit nervous, sweetie.” Ren frowned in concern, seeing his wife’s face filled with worry.

“Just a bit nervous about saying it in person to people. It’s different than over the phone. Aren’t you nervous at all telling them?”

“A bit, but I know how thrilled they will be once we tell them too.” Ren took Anne’s hand in his own. 

Their comforting smiles reassured each other. So much so that they nearly didn’t hear the door open. “Hello you two, great to finally see you after such a long time,” the elder woman greeted.

“Hey mother, it’s great to see you too.”

The pair greeted her one by one before moving inside. The same white walls and strawberry arome Anne first saw and smelt back when she first visited his mother's house eight years ago after Ren’s probation was up, were still the same as ever.

Entering the living room felt like nothing had changed much since her first visit. The newest additions warmed her heart even more. Upon the fireplace now rested her and Ren’s wedding photo laying side by side, ones of all of them together from the visit and Ren’s family when his father was still alive.

“Enjoying the view?” A soft voice snapped Anne out of her daze startling her.

“Oh, Rui I’m sorry. How are you, I’ve missed you,” Anne’s response was also greeted with a hug to her sister in law.

“Still that absent minded girl I met all those years ago aren’t you sis?”

“Am not!” Anne fired back, garnering a giggle from the two girls.

All four sitting together was something Anne loved even more. Something she now could think about having in the future soon. Her, Ren and their baby… or babies she began to wonder. With one on the way, the possibilities of having more excited her. Would they have one more? Two more? When would they stop she thought.

“So Anne, how has the modelling been recently?” A voice rang out bringing Anne back to reality.

“Oh, it’s been great! My last shoot was at this park with the most vibrant cherry blossom trees I’ve ever seen! We got to try on some of the new Autumn fashion and it was so exciting!”

Anne knew it was only a matter of time till the small talk died down and either they would tell them, or Ren’s family would catch on that something was up with their visit.

Conversations came and went by. How Ren and his career were going, how Rui and Yuna were doing and if Rui had finally gotten into a relationship herself. Talks of a new addition to the house they were planning on building up and…

“So, c’mon. There must be a big reason as to why you both randomly show up the same day you plan to come visit your dear old mother?” 

“What if we just wanted to do a normal visit? You know how I like to surprise you mother.” Ren smirked back, still hiding his true intentions.

His mother stared at him, if there was one thing he got from his mother was that glare. That eyeing you up and analysing look. Both seemed unable to best the other in these moments. Even with it being a two versus one with Rui now joining in, Ren still holding his best against the girls. Anne sat there silently glancing back and forth between the trio nodding her head at them.  
“Okay fine mother you win.” Ren backed down just wanting to finally tell them the news.

“Now c’mon baby brother, spill?”

Ren looked to Anne and she returned the notion. Grab each other's closest hand as he began to speak, “ Well we wanted you to know that well… you’re gonna be a grandma and an Aunt.”

Both girls had looks in their eyes to say called it, but their minds wandered to the only emotion they wanted to feel at hearing those words, utter joy.

“Oh my, I’m so happy for you two, come here.” Yuna softly spoke getting up to hug the two on the verge of tears. Rui stood by her mother, face beaming. Once her mother stopped hogging them both, Rui managed to get her share of the congratulatory hug.

“This is amazing! I'm so happy for you both.” Sighed Yuna looking at how fast her baby had grown into a man with his own child on the way. “Sooooo? How far along are you my darling?”

“Just over a month now. These past two weeks since finding out have gone by so fast.” Anne blissfully smiled back. The excitement on her face now fully shown and eyes now red like her cheeks. 

Ren and Anne couldn’t help but smile at the two now they could let out their big secret. Seeing their faces and hearing their excitement be on the same levels if not more than theirs was intoxicating to see.

\---

Another month had passed by before the two finally decided that now they were sure to tell their friends. They had even planned this out too, a get together at Leblanc like they usually would to keep the surprise as long as possible so they could savour the moment. 

Anne and Ren had already arrived early as they usually would, speaking with his adoptive father figure Sojrio and Futaba. Ren of course having to help out since he insisted on helping the mentor. 

Haru and Yusuke were the next to show up along with Morgana. They were the newest couple of the group only finally getting together at Ren and Anne’s wedding. With the push and support of the married couple, they finally were able to confess and the rest is history.

Makoto was the next arrival, appearing exhausted after her shift at the police station  
Finally came trotting along Shiho and Ryuji, late as usual per Ryuji’s poor time management catching him out as per usual. Shiho had managed to get him better on this but it’s hard to teach an old dog new tricks she would always think. 

The group would do their usual talks, how everyone's jobs were going or what they had been doing in their personal life. Hours would go by with them all treating it like they would back in their Shujin days. 

The longer the catch up went, the two were sure one of them would catch on. Shocks given at Anne not drinking coffee luckily hadn’t caught onto them somehow. Anne having a sweet tooth also helped hide how much more sweetness she was consuming more than usual. 

“So Anne, question. No coffee today? What’s up with that?” Futaba raised the question they didn’t hope no one would really notice. 

Hearing this caught others on fast, especially Haru, “oh my Anne-chan, you are usually consuming a lot of Ren or Sojiro’s Coffee? How odd…”

“I just wanted to slow down on the caffeine intake ya know? I got told too much is bad for you so I wanted to take better care of my health.” Anne began deflecting the question away for now but to no avail.

“Huh… Well it says here.” Spoke Futaba as she scoured the internet much to Anne’s increasing nervousness and dismay, “Have you been having a lot of headaches? Not sleeping well or just wanna be in a better mood?”

“A bit of the headaches,” Anne rubbed the back of her head, “I keep waking up with them so the doctor said to try cutting down on caffeine!”

“Is that so… Well to be honest I don’t think that’s the reason why you quit.”

This caught everyone’s attention, Anne rarely lied about why she would be doing something and giving up something she loved seemed odd.

Futaba moved over to boss and whispered in his ear, the only response they could see was Sojiro grinning and shaking his head.

“FUTABA WHAT??? YOU CAN’T JUST TELL SOJIRO AND NOT US????” Shouted Ryuji.

Anne and Ren glanced at each other knowing that yet again their plan was about to foiled. The quick and intelligent mind of Futaba would of course catch up to them. 

“So based on what I managed to scrounge on a few health websites plus the correlation between you cutting caffeine, eating more sweet foods than you usually do and yes I noticed even Sojiro did. After conferring my intel with the bossman himself I have come to one conclusion… you two are pregnant hehe.”

Futaba’s conclusion stunned everyone bar Haru gaining a small smile, “Wait Haru why aren’t you shocked?” Spoke Shiho.

“I had a hunch hehe, plus I had been speaking to someone at work who is doing similar habits after she announced her pregnancy.”

Anne and Ren sighed as they looked at each other in defeat, “Yes, that’s what we were all going to tell you… Ren and I are having a baby!”

Hearing the confirmation sent everyone shouting their cheers and excitement at the news. Shiho got the most emotional and rushed to hug her best friend before anyone else almost sent her flying into her seat. 

Futaba only had one question on her mind now though, “The real question is I am going to be the aunty right?”

Ren smiled at her pulling her closer, “Of course! I couldn’t think of another perfect aunt for them.”

“You two will make fine parents, just make sure there’s no need for that bedroom upstairs again,” Joked Sojiro grinning at the two.

“How did you confirm it to be true boss?” Yusuke inquired.

“Well i still remember when Wakaba was pregnant with Futaba and how she cut down on my coffee, so it kinda made sense once Futaba told me.”

The excitement from the news didn’t slow anyone down that evening, constant questions from the group to the couple occurred, Shiho couldn’t stop crying either in Anne’s arms or Ryuji’s.

As twilight approached, it was best some began their way home after the eventful evening. Makoto, Yusuke and Haru left together whilst Sojiro and Futaba began closing up leaving Ryuji still helping an emotional Shiho up.

“There’s something we have been meaning to talk to you two about actually,” Ren spoke once he heard the doorbell ring to announce the departure of their friends causing Shiho to spring up and wipe her tears before listening intensively.

“Well it’s still early but we wanted to ask if you two would be the godparents?” Anne softly spoke to the couple with the proposition.

“HELL YEAH! COUNT ME IN CHIEF AWWWW DUDE WE ARE GONNA KILL IT.” As per usual, Ryuji’s excitement was loud before he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend crying in Anne’s arms again prompting him to consolidate her, “Awww c’mon babe, here here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Hopefully chapter 3 won't take too much longer and im hoping not to fully rush getting to the first child as much as I really want to get there!


	3. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 months later, and now the two await the last week before finding out whether it's a boy or a girl.

“So what do you think?” A soft voice spoke out snapping the young man out of his train of thought.

Looking up to see his wife in a gorgeous cream coloured dress, loosely fitting her now she had started showing signs of her pregnancy. Even they couldn’t believe that they were nearly in the fifth month already.

“You already know what I’m going to say,” Ren voiced back.

“No, do tell mister,” Anne feigned ignorance to hear him speak.

“Okay,” Ren spoke with a smooth tone as he began to place his hand on her face. “You look as gorgeous now as you always do.”

“Baby bump included?”

“Yes hmmmm, baby bump included.”

His words spoke softer and softer before leaning in towards her red covered lips. Hers too closing in the distance.

“Hmmm, I’m glad to hear it. I’ll change back before we spend any longer than we need to here.”

Ren smiled back, returning to wait for his beloved before continuing their shopping spree.

The week coming up was an important one for them, this week they finally would learn if they were having a boy or a girl. They were contempt with either, Ren secretly hoped for a girl, however but knew he would still love a boy regardless. 

The parents to be were overjoyed everyday that grew closer and closer to their child's arrival. They could also decide on a name for the little one too, after drafting up and listing so many names down that they wanted to call them. Despite all this, there still were some nerves there.

Knowing deep down that they were ready for this, with Anne’s parents and Ren’s mother helping the two out on tips and preparing them for their new roles and life ahead. 

All Ren could do was smile, twisting his wedding band on his finger at the blissful thoughts. They will have been married nearly two years when their baby was born he thought. 

“Hey, I’m all set now so shall we pay for these and get going?” Anne returned unnoticed to Ren as she slung the clothes she had just tried back into their basket.

“Where to next milady.”

Fortunate for Anne that Ren was one of the guys that liked to go shopping with their significant other. She had heard talks of them mostly hating the whole shopping experience. One time when she asked, all Ren’s answer was, “It’s more time with you, I see that as a win.” 

The couple walked past stores advertising many different family products, peaking their interest now they were close to the time. Whether it be them spotting a cute crib to what they would want to use to decorate the room with. But those would have to wait they thought, they wanted it to suit the baby and not just them.

“Hey you two!” A voice sprung from behind garnering their attention. Turning their heads to see Ryuji and Shiho walking towards the two.

“Hey! Fancy seeing you two here.” Anne called back to the two as they now stood side by side.

“We were just looking for some new sports equipment for Ryuji’s teaching lessons. We saw you two and tried catching up but my word the crowds kept us apart.” Shiho explained.

“Shouldn’t the school be providing the equipment and not out of your own pocket though?” Ren questioned the odd notion since the school Ryuji taught at usually had provided everything they needed.

“Well I wanted some extra equipment they couldn’t get, plus I'm teaching after school lessons and they keep the stuff I need locked up since I could be `too irresponsible`.” 

“Well look at you being a grown up now, who’d have thought a bonehead like you would be teaching like this.” Anne joked and digged whilst being proud of one of her oldest friends.

“Yeah yeah laugh it up. Anyways, since you two ladies are doing a girls thing soon, howsa about I take RenRen off ya hands now.”

Ren chuckled at Anne rolled her eyes at Ryuji acting like he needed permission to take his best friend away. “Well we can finish up the main shopping we need next week anyways, plus I need Shiho’s help with something before we head back home.”  
“Do you want me to take the bags hun?” Ren asked.

“Oh no it’s okay sweetie, I’ll be fine and it would look odd wherever Ryuji is taking you to be carrying baby stuff.”

Ren chuckled, he knew he wouldn’t win that argument on insisting he be the gentleman and carry their things. 

“Have fun you two!” Shiho spoke enthusiastically as she huddled next to Anne beginning their walk the opposite direction to the two boys.”

“I was thinking we hit up the ole arcade like we used to and then hit the bar. What ya think?”

“As long as you don’t get too drunk that I have to carry you home again then fine by me.” Ren’s recollection of previous events caused the two to erupt into laughter at Ryuji’s usual shenanigans. Thankfully the mall they were at was not too far from where Ren and Anne lived, for him it was easy to get home should he recklessly let Ryuji talk him into drinking more than he should have.

\---

The boys spent a considerable amount of time gallivanting around the area like old times before hitting up the arcade they frequented as teens. It had expanded since the last time they had visited there and was somewhat unrecognisable.

There was a lot more room after acquiring the building next door allowing for new and up to date game cabinets to be installed along with a lot of smaller games they would see in Akihabara. For their nostalgia trip, the ones they used to play frequently were still there from the point and shoot coop zombie game to the somewhat cartoon racing game where bets and wagers were usually made.

Reminiscing later on at the local bar made them think back to much simpler but weirder times.

“Man, remember when we would spend so long in there during the summer, and after third year finished and we had all that time just to spend whilst waiting for you to go back home. Good times man.” 

The blonde took a swig of the fruity looking cider in front of him, always after the sweet and sugary things even as a man. “ Then again that was when you weren’t glued to Anne all the time like the love sick puppy you were.”  
“Says the one that snuck off to phone Shiho when we had lunch at school or whenever she visited how you would become this gentleman out of nowhere.”

“Hey what can i say, I learnt from the best.” Ryuji raised his glass, toasting one another for Ren’s help? He wasn’t very sure either.

“How time flies huh. Look at you, dad to be soon.”

Ren let out a little hmm, sensing Ryuji had more to the situation than he let on.

“What? Why you glaring at me like that for.”

“I’m sensing you have something you wanna add on from this talk?”

“Man I can never surprise you can I… ugh fine. Yeah, I just think how brilliant it looks that you got all this sorted and how amazing it looks.” Ryuji began to sulk a little.

“You make it sound like you don’t have that or will have that soon? You do know you are madly in love with Shiho and she is with you too… ahhhh this is where you were going with that.”

“With what?” Ryuji looked somewhat confused by his friend's attempt at putting two and two together.

“So loverboy, you’re thinking of popping the question soon huh.” Smirked Ren.

Ryuji sighed yet again, “Yeah I think so? I dunno man I’m not as brave as you were or are when it comes to stuff like this remember.”

Ren shook his head at the blonde, if Ryuji was one thing, it was he could be romantic in his own way. “It’s not about being good at it, it’s about doing something that both of you will remember. Something that suits you both or that connects you both.”

“Huh… so you’re saying I should make sure it’s special for us both.”

“You don’t have to be like most people and do it at a fancy restaurant, surprise her and make her not see it is coming. Take her to her favourite place, go on a holiday like you usually do.”

“NOPE, nevermind I have the perfect idea. Dude I got it all thought out.” 

Ren refrained from asking him what he thought of. Maybe this time I’ll wait and see what happens, he thought.

“Anyway can we stop talking about my life for a moment, I wanna know more about yours. You are the one with a kid on the way and as the godparent, I was thinking of asking what’s the plan for the name.”

Ryuji always knew how to stop Ren from discussing anything more about his own life before getting a million and one lessons on the Amamiya way of flirting and love.

But this question stumped even Ren himself. They had a list of names sure, for both a boy or a girl but nothing concrete yet. “We uh, we’re still in the deciding phase to be honest.” Ren nervously responded reaching for the back of his head.

“Dang dude, that tough to decide?”

“I guess so, there’s some we agree on but then we find a new one we like and then the cycle repeats.”

A little more small talk before the blonde had to use the bathroom with the weak bladder he had with his alcohol tolerance. Ren scrolled through his phone for ideas on names. Something he would do a lot during his free time. Something caught his eye and interest this time. He glanced at what he had ordered for Anne’s Valentines gift next month. Scrolling through the many searches of everything related to the gift, he came across some really cute names.

The song name caught his attention though. “Hikari huh? Unique and it’s from something Anne loves. Then again she has pushed that addiction onto me but… yes this would make such a good name.”

“Talking to yourself again.” Ryuji crept up on Ren being so absorbed into his thoughts on what he had discovered.

“Oh sorry, I was thinking of some more name ideas. Got lost in thought as I usually do.”

“Well enough for now, next rounds on you yeah?” Ryuji patted him on the back laughing. As usual, Ren would have to buy the next round.

“Only one more though Ryuji…”

\----

At the Amamiya household, Anne and Shiho had their usual girls night in. Their time taken up by them mostly catching up especially now with how busy the two ladies were. 

Anne even showed Shiho the plans they had discussed and written or drawn down for how they wanted the baby’s room to look. “Oh, are you not having the cot in the room?” Shiho asked after scanning the layout multiple times.

“We were thinking the cot can be in our room to start with. Makes the trips easier even if it might mean we both end up waking up.”

“Awww you’re gonna miss your beauty sleep so much aren’t you, especially with how lazy you are Anne.”

Their laughter almost drowned out the noise coming from near the door. The two turning their heads to see a half limp Ryuji being carried by Ren. Sighing and rolling their eyes at the sight, the girls figured they went drinking. As per usual, Ryuji must have gotten carried away with how much he could take. Even Ren looked defeated at what he had to put up with again.

“Hoonnney, Immmm hooooooooooome,” Ryuji’s speech was slurred before a series of loud belches erupted from his mouth.

“Ryuji we’re at my house?” 

“HUH, OHHHHHHHHHHH.”

Ren wished he could cover his ears at how loud Ryuji was being right next to his ear. Somehow he was louder than usual.

“Seems like you two had fun.” Shiho giggled at Anne’s comment

“If by fun you mean looking after a grown man who can’t stand then yeah it’s loads of fun. You should try it sometime.”

In Ryuji’s daze, he finally managed to open his eyes more and scanned the room in front of him. His eyes laid on the dark haired girl he spotted. “THERE SHE IS REN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK.”

The girls giggled seeing Ren’s reaction, his pained face at what he was having to see. Ryuji may have learnt from the best, but his execution was still in need of a good work up.

Shiho got up and wandered over to her staggering boyfriend. His head swaying side to side. “SHIHOO,” Ryuji shouted before falling into her.

“That is my name after all, looks like you had a little too much huh.”

“YEEEEEEAH I GOOOOOT SUPPPPPPER NERVOOOOOOUS. PLUSSSSSSSSS WE NEEDED TO CELEBRATE RIIIIIIIIIIGHT RENREN.”

Ren looked clueless at what the blonde meant when looked at by Shiho. Ryuji’s weight was a little too much for the small girl, his knees caving in to the ground.

“SHIHO I….” Was all Ryuji spoke before face planting the floor. His collision caused a small black box to fall out of his pocket. Shiho’s attention was one of attending to see if he was alright to curiosity. Cupping it in her hand, she saw the hinges meaning it could be opened. The contents shocked the girl. Anne was now behind the girl and moved to see what Shiho had spotted. Ren tried his best to act surprised.

“Ryuji… is this…” 

Laying on the white cushioned interior was a silver ring adorned by a small green gem. Anne covered her mouth as she gasped at the sight, knowing full well what it meant and preparing to cry. Snapping out of the trance, Shiho repeated her words to grab his attention but to no avail.

“Ryuji Sakamato, answer me this instant… Oh.” 

Shiho flipped the blonde over, to no one’s surprise he was fast asleep. Passing out hard and lightly snoring now. She sighed slightly at the sight before smiling at how cute he looked asleep. She slid the box back into his jacket pocket, stroking his face and smiling.

“That’s so like Ryuji… Ren could you help me take him to the car?” 

“Wait Shiho, do you wanna talk about what that was or?” Anne rushed to her side speaking quickly.

“Not yet, I think it’s best to wait to see what he does first. Then we can talk fully once it’s official I promise Anne. I don’t think it would be right to ruin his little surprise and gossip about what we saw just yet.”

Anne smiled at her friend, before reaching her arms out for a hug.

“Well I’m happy for you and this, this is going to be amazing.”

“I’ll call you the moment it’s happened okay?”

The girls said their farewells, before Ren accompanied her with Ryuji entow. Anne seated herself smiling now knowing her best friend would be getting married some point soon. The excitement for it had already hit her head before it was even official. They both spoke about marrying when they were younger and planning out their little fantasies in their head, now they can live the last one of the two’s dreams.

Ren returned a few minutes later, leaning the back of his head against the front door sighing in relief. His eyes didn’t want to open back up again, but standing there wouldn’t exactly be comfortable he thought. Hitting the bedroom door open, he instantly flopped onto the soft bedding. His sense being annulled, he didn’t hear Anne entering the room shortly after him.

“Seems like someone else also had a little too much to drink.” Anne spoke, sitting besides him and rubbing his back.

“Not as much as lightweight over there, I’m more tired because of how nervous he has been all day with that ring in his pocket and keeping him calm.” Ren’s voice was barely audible, his face resting into the sheets still.

“Let me guess, did he take you ring shopping? He can be slightly hopeless like that.”

“Kinda.” Ren’s voice spoke softer this time.

“Shame she had to find out like that, the surprise on her face when he would’ve proposed would’ve been even more priceless for him. Anyway, did you get up to much earlier other than drinking?”

Her words fell on deaf ears. “Ren?” 

Flipping the side of his face, she was greeted by Ren too fast asleep. She smiled seeing his soft face when he was deep in sleep. Anne had slowly managed to drag him to the end of the bed and placed his head on one of the pillows. Taking of his clothes before throwing the duvet over his body. To her, this felt like tucking in a big baby, good practise she thought.

\---

A week had now passed by and the couple were waiting on their appointment for the ultrasound scan. Today was the day they would find out if they were having a boy or a girl and put to rest their name discussions.

“So I was thinking of a girl's name you might like since we’ve got a good choice on a boy’s.” Ren spoke.

“Oh,” Anne lowered the pamphlet she was reading, “what did you have in mind?”

“I think you are really going to like this one, what do you think of Hikari?”

Anne’s eyes lit up as she remembered where she heard that name from before. “Wait… Like the song from…”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god it’s perfect! No that’s it, either a boy named Judai or a girl named Hikari.”

“It’s decided then.” Ren smiled back at her excitement at finally having the perfect name for both genders.

“Mrs Amamiya.” A voice interrupted the two. “ We’re ready for you.”

Anne was nervous with anticipation at how close they were now. The nurse gestured for her to lay down on the bed made available whilst Ren sat beside her. Anne wasn’t the biggest fan of the cold gel they placed on her stomach for the scan. It didn’t help that it was currently mid January and a chilly one at that.

Not long later, the duo could see on screen the ultrasound of the baby. More developed from the last scan they had being able to see distinct features on them as well as a lot of movement.

“Would you two like to know the gender?” The nurse spoke out.

“Oh yes please, I’ve been so excited for this moment all week.” Ann replied giddily.

“Well congratulations you two, you are both going to have a baby girl.”

The words rung through both of them with a wave of excitement. They looked at each other dumbfounded and at a loss for words at the news. They finally knew and in 4 months time, they would finally meet baby Hikari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> It was a lot of fun adding RyuShiho into this section and showing more of their downtime in between preparing for the baby and such. Until next time folks! Have a great one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter 1 I wrote for Shuann Week 2020! 
> 
> Thanks to eiranerys and jowshuaayee for the proof reading and help with the chapter! Hope you enjoyed and hopefully chapter 2 won't take too long!


End file.
